Servbot
The Servbots, known as Kobun (コブン) in Japan, are 41 small all-purpose support robots from the Mega Man Legends series created by Tron Bonne, each with its own distinct personality and talent. They are henchmen loyal to the Bonne family of air pirates and are the crew on board the Gesellschaft.1 They work in several tasks like piloting the Gesellschaft and fighting machines used in missions, cleaning, cooking, help Tron build and repair machines, among others in their schedule. Although Tron built forty Servbots, forty-one of them exist, with the origin of the forty-first Servbot being unknown to her. Their cute appearance is useful in avoiding suspicion. The Servbots have childlike personalities and love Tron as a mother, but often get in trouble for their mistakes, and she punishes them severely when they goof off. The Servbots are somewhat cowardly, timid, and unreliable, but they are also steadfast and hard-working, always trying their best to the Bonne family. Due to their small size, they aren't very strong physically, but in the Nakkai Desert they are shown to be strong enough to lift a boulder of their size and hold it for a few seconds before letting it fall on them. They have great endurance, being able to survive several dangers like flames, spikes, and large explosions, but they aren't indestructible. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, the playable Servbot will release smoke as he gets damaged, and when defeated he explodes and releases small Refractors. Their maintenance and repairs are performed by Tron. Although they are robots, the Servbots have olfaction and taste, and most of them are good at cooking. Their favorite food is curry rice. History The Misadventures of Tron Bonne In the beginning of the game, Teisel Bonne and Bon Bonne go to the Nakkai Desert to search for the ruins rumored to have a valuable Refractor called "Diana's Tear", Teisel piloting the Gustaff with Servbot #1 as the Sniper and accompanied by Servbots #2 to #7. When Bon locates the ruins, Teisel and the Servbots go to his position and are attacked by Glyde, who defeats them with his mecha Rafale. Glyde captures Teisel and Bon, and the Servbots are left behind with the damaged Gustaff. Tron, worried with her siblings and the Servbots, go to their last known locations and finds the Servbots crying and scared, who explain to her what happened and that Teisel owns a debt to Lex Loath. Back in the Gesellschaft, Tron orders the Servbots to search the Gesellschaft and they find Teisel's IOU receipt, which says he owns one million Zenny to Loath. After that the Servbots assist Tron in her missions, and they can make multiple tasks such as attack or hold enemies, verify and use objects, pass by narrow passages, and bring items and money to Tron. Tron can interact with all Servbots inside the Gesellschaft, and she works with them to build items in the Lab, sell items in the Storage, train them in the Gym, and use the Torture Room to punish lazy Servbots. Tron can choose up to three Servbots to scout Ryship Island between missions to obtain items. All Servbots can be taken to missions, with a limit from one to six (seven with Gustaff's Sniper) depending of the mission, but as the Servbots are busy building the Gesellschaft, not all of them can be choosing from the beginning, becoming available when the rooms they are working on are completed after some missions. In some missions the Servbots pilot the Servbot Borer, the Servbot Truck, and a forklift. Mega Man Legends The Servbots attack Kattelox Island with the Bonne family and are enemies that fight against Mega Man Volnutt. They pilot several fighting machines such as the Blumebears, Draches, Leopolds and Hornisses. Except for a few of them, the pilot Servbot will appear when the machine is destroyed, and he will run away from the area. If Mega Man attacks the escaping Servbot, he will be burned out when defeated, and hitting him again continuously will make him drop an energy cube, dropping up to three of them before stopping. In the Bonne's first attack to the island, Servbots #1 to #6 are with Tron and #24 to #32 with Bon. When they are defeated by Mega Man, #33 to #40 retrieve Tron and Bon with Draches. The Servbots also appear in several locations of the city, where they do several things like visit Apple Market and the library. In a side-quest, the police believes that Servbots stole money from the bank and pursues them in Downtown, and Mega Man helps to stop them. The Servbots manage to escape, but they drop the trunk with 200000 Zenny and Mega Man finds it, having the choice to give it to the police or keep it for himself. If the money is returned, the Servbots will open a hamburger shop in Downtown called Stripe Burger. It is later explained that it was a misunderstanding and the Servbots had actually borrowed the money. Mega Man Legends 2 Like the first game, the Servbots appear as enemies working for the Bonne family and they pilot several fighting machines in Saul Kada Island, some Servbots also fighting without machines by throwing bombs. Three Servbots assist Teisel when he fights against Mega Man with the Blitzkrieg, and Servbots #11 and #23 are with Tron in the Saul Kada Ruins. In the battle against the train Gemeinschaft, Servbots ride missiles on Mega Man's direction, and they can be picked and throw back at the Gemeinschaft. After approaching the train, Servbots will appear and throw bombs at Mega Man. The Servbots also appear walking around Manda Island and the Sulphur-Bottom. In Manda Island, four Servbots are in the Pokte Plains before the battle against Tron's Jagd Krabbe. After her defeat, three Servbots will leave and one will stay behind and wonder where the others went, getting worried and scared after some time. He disappears after the second Key to the Mother Lode is given to Verner Von Bluecher, suggesting he returned to the others. In the Sulphur-Bottom there are three Servbots present. When the Third Key to the Mother Lode is obtained, the Servbots are found by the guards and they are given food and a work in the airship's Junk Shop. Mega Man also receives two letters from Servbots #20 and #32. #20 asks Mega Man if he wants to become Servbot #42 to cheer up Tron, which has been depressed after her defeat in Manda Island. #32 asks what happened with Tron in the Saul Kada Ruins as every time they mention that mission her face goes red and she gets upset and depressed. The Servbots are last seen helping Tron and Roll Caskett build a rocket to rescue Mega Man from Elysium. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters